


'Cause I Remember Every Sunset

by crookedyovth



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, perriado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedyovth/pseuds/crookedyovth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was just about to set as Jaime drove up the hill, eventually leading him to a dirt road. The trees surrounding the area opened to a small cliff overlooking the city. </p><p>Jaime had planned a little getaway for the night. He was gonna take Tony up to his favorite hideout to watch the sunset and enjoy some alone time. He had also packed a small picnic basket for the night consisting of chocolate covered fruits and some drinks. It was a bit cheesy, but so was Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I Remember Every Sunset

The sun was just about to set as Jaime drove up the hill, eventually leading him to a dirt road. The trees surrounding the area opened to a small cliff overlooking the city.

Jaime had planned a little getaway for the night. He was gonna take Tony up to his favorite hideout to watch the sunset and enjoy some alone time. He had also packed a small picnic basket for the night consisting of chocolate covered fruits and some drinks. It was a bit cheesy, but so was Jaime.

“Where are we?” Tony asked, looking out the window as they approached the part in the trees.

“Well I figured this is the best spot to watch the sunset. Come on, grab the blanket.” Jaime said as he got out of the truck. Watching the sunset was one of Jaime's favorite things to do, especially on a summer night like this.

Tony complied and searched for the blanket before following Jaime to the front of the truck. Jaime greeted him with a smile and took the blanket before walking out to the clearing. He set the blanket on the ground before sitting ontop of it, motioning for Tony to join him.

“Come on Tony, get your cute little butt over here” he said, giggling and patting the spot next to him. Tony walked over and plopped down next to Jaime before resting his head on his shoulder. Jaime draped his arm across Tony's shoulders and pulled him closer.

They sat like that for a while; just cuddled up together, overlooking the city as the sun began to fall.

"This is such a beautiful place, how'd you find it?" Tony asked, breaking the peaceful silence between the two.

"It's a place I used to come to when I needed to think or just be alone. I found it one day while riding my bike around here a few years ago."

"Well I can see why you love it so much, this view is breathtaking." Tony replied before their comfortable silence took place again. This was such a relaxing way to spend the evening he thought.

Tony got goosebumps as a small breeze flowed over them; he cuddled closer to Jaime in an attempt to warm up a little.

"You getting cold baby?" Jaime questioned, looking down at Tony.

"Yeah, j-just a bit." he replied, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Alright, I'll go look for another blanket then. I'll be back in a sec." Jaime pressed a quick kiss to Tony's lips before jogging back to the truck.

Tony laid back on the blanket, looking up at the sky. The sun had gone down completely now and the stars were on full display. He traced patterns in the stars in his head while waiting for his boyfriend.

When Jaime returned he had another blanket along with a picnic basket. He set the items down before he took his spot next to Tony, kicking his shoes off and setting them aside with Tony’s.

"I brought some stuff for us to eat up here. I thought it was romantic, but it's probably really cheesy..." he stated, rubbing the back of his neck as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Tony just shook his head and moved to kiss Jaime. His lips were soft and warm, the metal of his lip rings pressing against his own.

"I think it's cute." he whispered after breaking the kiss. Jaime just grinned and began to unpack his little basket. When he finished taking out all the contents of the basket he set it aside. There was a tub filled with strawberries, another filled with cut up melons, a small tub of cherries, and a jar of nutella.

“Wow, this all looks delicious.” Tony said, opening the container of strawberries and the jar of nutella.

“I managed to snag some wine from my parents by the way” he said as he pulled out a mason jar half filled with the mentioned drink.

“Oh awesome” Tony replied around a mouthful of nutella covered strawberry. Jaime took a sip from the jar before passing it off to Tony and grabbing some of the delicious chocolate covered fruits for himself.

After sharing the rest of the wine and enjoying the delicious fruits Jaime had brought they cuddled up on their blanket once again. Tony had his head resting on Jaime’s chest, his arms looped around his waist.

“The sky is so clear tonight, it’s absolutely wonderful.” Tony whispered, looking up at the stars. Jaime sat up a little causing Tony to come up with him.

“It really is…” Jaime replied. He looked over at his boyfriend, admiring how lovely his face looked in the moonlight; how he admired the stars. Jaime thought he looked absolutely adorable in that moment. Having sensed Jaime’s eyes on him, Tony turned around and flashed him that perfect smile, before focusing on the stars once again. Jaime couldn’t help but smile; his boyfriend was amazing and he loved everything about him.

This night couldn’t have gone any better.

 


End file.
